Star and moon REWRITE
by starlight590
Summary: a better, rewritten version of my original fan story Star and moon. Young school girl, Tsuki, is sent from her normal world, to the land of dreams after an attack from an evil character. Will she ever find her way back to her home? Or will she decide to stay in dreamland eternally? Rated T for later blood and violence


Chapter 1 conversion?

She glared at the clock, tapping her pencil along in harmony with it's ticks and tocks. Several seconds later she leapt out of her seat as the bell tolled.

"WOOHOO!" she cheered, the teacher and class looked at her strangely.

"Well, I guess you've decided to end the class here, Tsuki," she giggled quietly as everyone else stood and left.

"So, what are you doing these holidays Tsu?" her friend Liam asked wandering up to her.

"I get to stay home and do whatever the hell I want! The rest of my family are going on holidays!" she cheered jumping up and down in excitement, her blue skirt bounced in resonance as they walked out of the room.

"I gotta catch bus today, later Tsu!" he jogged off.

"Yep! Seeya Liam!" she wandered down the dirt road, her house was a short trip down the road, she saw the big red 4 wheel drive about to drive off, she saw her mothers head sticking out of the window.

"Tsuki! We're going now!" her mother called, she nodded and rushed up to the window.

"Yup, bye mum,"

"Don't forget to change your underwear everyday!" she called as the car zoomed down the road. Tsuki dashed inside and plopped herself onto the lounge. She pulled all her books out, leaving her pencilcase and artbook in there. She didn't bother taking the sidebag off and shoved a movie into the player.

"Kirby fright to the finish! No matter how many times I watch it it never gets old!" she paused it and ran to her room, grabbing her plushies and some oil pastles. This was all that she was going to need over the holidays, art supplies and her plushies She ran back out and pressed play on the movie before setting the plushies on her bag which was on her knees. She watched, completely engrossed in the film. She practically leapt out of her chair when she heard a loud crash from down the hall, she stood, putting the plushies into her bag and wandering down, spotting a plastic baseball bat. Upon picking it up she glanced in the kitchen to see something standing on the counter. It appeared to be talking.

"The subject isn't here, what now?"

"Get someone random, they'll have to do so long as they are female," Tsuki backed behind the door, listening closely, the black ball turned to face the door, he grinned under his silver mask.

"Found her," he dashed forward, slashing with his sword.

"What the- Meta knight!?" she stuttered, backing away.

"So, you've heard of the star warrior have you? that's rare, not many humans know of our kind," he slashed forward, nicking her shoulder and then stabbing right through her chest directly. He grinned.

"Welcome to your new world kiddo," he said, ripping the sword out of her chest. Darkness surrounded her in her mind, she thought for sure that she was dead, she felt different, smaller in comparison to the dark filled room. She started opening her eyes slowly, her vision blurry at first and slowly getting clearer. She attempted to sit up, but fell back down as a result. Her chest burnt with pain, it was hard to breathe like there wasn't much air to breathe.

"Do not move, it is best for you to stay still," she immidietly went limp, looking around for the voices owner. A dark blue ball with a mask of silver wandered over. He looked the girl over, helping her sit up.

"Where...what...who,"

"You're obviously confused as to what is going on. I'm Meta knight, this is dreamland, I found you unconscious and bleeding," Tsuki looked at her hands which were now small grey stubs. She no longer had long legs or hair. She was a puffball.

"What happened to you?" he asked, sitting down, the girl adjusted her position.

"All I remember, it's hazy but I can only make out that I was attacked by someone with a sword, a sparkeling golden sword," she realized she had a bag on, atleast she has something she remembers. The elderly knight appeared to be thinking.

"You can't remember how you got here, but you know you were attacked," they were interupted by a door opening.

"Meta knight, the kings ordered another monster, and kirby looks like he's having trouble," an australian oice claimed, he sighed.

"I'm coming, stay here please ermm..."

"Tsuki, my name is Tsuki," he nodded, rushing out of the room, leaving her alone. She looked through her bag, finding a purple pendant in the shape of a raindrop.

"When did I get this..." she mumbled looking it over. She decided it was worth keeping, it sparked her interest so she put it in her small pocket on her skirt. She sighed, nearly falling asleep again.

SQUARK! sounded throughout the castle, Tsuki leapt up in shock.

"dynablade?" she looked out the window, the shining bird flew about, trying to find a way into the castle. The large feathered creature spotted the window, thinking she might fit in. She dive bombed the window, grabbing Tsuki with her talons, she yelped and tried to grab something to keep her in, she caught a hold of a wooden stick, wait no, it was a wooden sword! The bird dragged her out of the room, she squealed in shock as she was dangled upside down.

"Let go!" she squealed, holding onto her skirt. 'I could try rubbing the wood against it's talons and hope it lets go' she thought, worth a shot. She started rubbing and smoke came from the birds foot.

"SQUARK!" Dynablade cried as she dropped the girl, she screamed loudly as she fell through the air, splashing into a swamp-like lake. She started sinking, light green water drenching her skirt as she swam towards the surface as fast as she could. Her wounds stung due to them not healing enough but she dealt with the pain. Upon reaching the surface she took some long breaths. She swam out of the water into some swampy marshland. She put the kendo blade in her bag which now acted like a sheath before walking off to try and find her way out of there. The bandages under her face and behind her skirt were deep crimson because of her movement. Although it was a burning sensation she continued, gritting her teeth.

"Are you lost miss?" she heard, she paused and looked about. She was now suddenly in a forest, she realised who it must be, but just to be safe...

"Who's there?" she asked.

"My name is Whispy woods. I'm the guardian of this forest,"

"Okay, nice to meet you? I'm Tsuki, mind pointing me out, mysterious voice?"

"I'm actually this tree over here," Tsuki turned around to see the tree, it's face was hollowed out and he smiled.

"Oh, pardon me I didn't realize," she lied, personally she knew he was actually a tree, she didn't want to seem strange in anyway.

"Are you lost?" his voice boomed, she nodded.

"Yeah, could you please point me in the right direction to get out of the forest?"

"Of course," he lifted one of his roots from the groun and pointed.

"Thankyou!" she smiled and hurried in that direction, she had to hurry out of here before something else happened. She skidded to a stop as several cappies stood infront of her.

"Who are you?" she was about to answer before gritting her teeth in pain, all that running was taking it's toll on her wounds.

"What's going on over here?" a loud childs voice cried, she saw Tsuki in pain. "Hey are...you okay?" she asked, the pain slowly eased as she stood straighter, blood seeped through her bandages.

"Y-yeah, somewhat,"

"what are you doing out in the woods?"

"Dynablade dropped me out here, I landed in a swampy marshy river,"

"Thats why your all wet,"

"Yeah, I was originally at the castle, could you help me get back into town?"

"Yeah i'll take you. Tuff you take the others to see whispy, i'll take Tsuki back," she took Tsuki's hand and led her to a long road of sorts.

"If you follow this road you'll end up back at Cappy town," she smiled "Do yo uwant me to way with you?" she asked.

"Yes please," so the two headed down the dirt track, on their way to the village. They heard something in the distance behind them, a car? A loud car horn scared the living daylights out of them, a car drove past with an oversized penguin and snail drove right past, something trapped in a cage on the back.

"Dynochick! Dedede! C'mon we gotta help!" she started running, Tsuki followed, bearing with the burning pain. She skidded to a stop, suddenly remembering the rain droplet pendant in her pocket, she pulled it out and tossed it to the sky, it expanded, descending to her as she climbed on, the tear moved where she wanted it to. What she said in her head.

"You have a warp star!?" she cried, Tsuki ignored her for the moment, flying up to the car, she leapt up, making sure her warp tear stayed close. She picked up the cage and leapt back onto the tear, riding it away to where Fumu was, picking her up onto it. They rode off to Dynablades cave, climbing off the tear shrunk once again, Tsuki put it in her pocket where it was safe. Dyna blade glared at Tsuki, she thought that she was going to hurt the chick.

"Calm down it's okay," she tugged at the lock, looking it over for a way to open the cage when all of a sudden. The cage fell into bits, the chick was free. It ran towards it's mother as the two snuggled.

"What happened there?" Tsuki turned to ask Fumu when she saw Meta knight next to her. One thought shot through her head. The wall. She nervously walked over to him, maybe he didn't know about the wall yet.

"That was you riding the warp tear correct?" she nodded, guess she was right when she called it a warp tear.

"Yeah?" he thought for a moment before.

"Are you a star warrior?" she shrugged.

"Haven't the foggiest, I just know that I have a warp tear instead of a star," that said Meta knight left to think that over before pauseing.

"And by the way...WHAT did you do to the window at my room?" he glanced at her with a look of death, she sweat dropped and waved her hands out in defence.

"That was an accident I swear! Dynablade came and tugged me out the window, then dropped me into a swamp near Whispy woods," she claimed, Meta knight just rolled his eyes and walked off mumbling 'Kids these days'

"Oh, I have something you should have," Fumu said, pulling a random costume out of nowhere. "I was fixing it up for a friend, but I think you should use it to hide from the king, he's cruel and if he found otu that there was another star warrior around he'd freak,"

"Oh, I see. Thanks," she put the costume on, then put her skirt back on over it.

"You DO know what a waddle dee is right?" I looked at her, a look of pure innocence and silence.

"Perfect, they don't speak, maybe the odd squeak, very helpful and loyal and rarely show emotion," Tsuki looked at her, wondering how she was going to pull this charade off.

"Now I have to find a way to just work at the castle,"

" just wander in there and copy the other waddle dee's, they won't even know the difference,"


End file.
